If I Die Young
by LoverOfArchangels
Summary: Journey with Safiya through the tale of Black Butler. After her mother dies she stays with her cousin Ciel. Sebastian flirts with her, but she has her eyes set on a certain reaper. She write jokes especially for him. Undertaker/OC/? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

I was gonna hold this story off until I finish some of my other stories but I can't help it! Undertaker is so fucking awesome! lol excuse my french. So I'm starting this story which is Undertaker/OC/? A lot of guys will flirt with her cause she's unique. So on with the story!

Safiya - Egyptian for Purity

Disclaimer: I only own Safiya Durless.

* * *

><p>"Be more careful Grell! I swear your going to kill us!" My mother shouted at our newly attained butler, Grell.<p>

"Yes, my lady!" he called.

She's always been a little afraid to ride in a carriage after what happened when I was a year old. The carriage crashed and killed my father, destroy my mothers womb, and made me lose my right eye. So I have a scar over my eye but I keep it covered with my red hair. I have my mother's looks, red hair that fell in ringlets though I normally keep it up in a high ponytail with wavy bangs over my right eye. The eye when revealed has a scar over it and fogged over red eye.

I have her petite face with full lips and gorgeous almond eyes the shade of red. People often confuse us as sisters. I may have her looks but I have my fathers personality. A strong sense of justice, kind, a jokester, and mostly pure. I am a virgin in every single way. But don't get me wrong I study as a nurse under my mother's teachings. So I know how everything in the body works. I smiled and blushed but tossed those images aside before my mother began wondering.

"Are we there yet?" I asked anxiously.

"For the fifth time almost!" My mother shouted.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to yell." I said putting my hands up defensively. I began to hum to occupy time. I love to sing. I even wrote my own songs as well as some jokes. They were in my notebook I kept with me at all times. My notebook almost blended into my dress.

The dress was very alike to my mother's. Red with black flowers and lace with a corset style top. The only difference with hers was it was darker red with less black and a non corset style.

I was wishing at the time I had a book with me. Yes, I love to read unlike many other girls I know how to read. I understand a women reading is frowned upon but I just love going on the adventures within the pages. One of my favorites is 'Robin Hood'. I also like the new book 'Alice in Wonderland' but I mostly read mystery or horror. I absolutely love being scared.

I felt the carriage come to a stop signaling that we had arrived at the Phantomhive estate. Ciel Phantomhive is my cousin, My mother is his aunt. We were invited for tea.

I took Grell's hand and lifted my dress slightly as he helped me out of the carriage. My heeled black boots hit the ground lightly followed by the bottom of my dress. I looked up at the large estate and smile at the memories it brought. The most recent was my 16th birthday last month. It was a masquerade ball. I had many men and young men alike ask for my hand but my mother being protective as she was chased them off. Only the bravest would come back. I chuckled at the memory.

Ciel's butler, Sebastian was outside ready to greet us and escort us inside.

"Good afternoon madam Durless, and Mistress Durless." Sebastian said the last bit a bit seductively with a smirk. I giggled and blushed. My mother chuckled. Sebastian and I were known to flirt a lot. Since we first met he constantly flirted with me and I used to be so shy but he's gotten me to open up a bit.

When we reached the top of the stairs he opened the doors and bowed letting us in. Grell took our coats and set them on the coat-rack next to the door. He ended up knocking it over in his clumsiness but luckily Sebastian caught the rack before it could make a mess.

"Sorry." Grell said quietly.

"This way." Sebastian said leading us to a room upstairs where Ciel was waiting. Once we arrived I saw that Lau and his sister Ran Mao was already there sipping tea. Grell went to the wall as mother and I sat at a love seat across from Lau and Ciel. Sebastian walked over to the Tea cart and picked up a teapot telling us what tea it was. By the sounds of it, it sounded delicious. It should be considering it was an import.

"Smells lovely." I commented. Grell watched amazed as Sebastian poured the tea graciously.

"Grell!" mother got his attention.

"Yes my lady?" he snapped to attention.

"Learn something from Sebastian." she said harshly. Grell looked surprised then looked down insulted and disappointed.

"Yes." he said. I gave him a look of pity. My mother can be brutal at times.

"Just look at him," she continued then she began stroking and groping him causing Sebastian to tense majorly. I put my hand over my mouth and laughed quietly.

"This physic is absolutely stunning! Why don't you quit this country job and come work for me in the city!" mother said. Sebastian remained speechless. Ciel cleared his throat.

"Madame Red." he said sternly.

"Oh! Sorry I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical! Just a doctors habit~" she said rubbing the back of her head. I giggled behind my hand.

"So do you believe that one of the drug trackers was one of your guests today?" Lau asked setting his tea cup down and standing up.

"Perhaps." Ciel replied.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rats nest is doesn't it?" mother asked insulting Lau. She and I never liked the drug dealing Chinese man. Not since he tried to buy me.

"I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord." Lau said getting behind Ciel's chair and putting a hand on Ciel's head. "If the lord instructs me not to act I'm bound to do nothing." Lau said smiling down at Ciel. I glared at him before quickly snatching Ciel away from him.

"Watch it. You better keep you hands away from my darling cousin." I said heatedly while hugging Ciel to me not realizing his face was in my C breasts.

"You wound me! I would never harm the dear earl in his own home." Lau countered.

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?" I asked angrily while putting a nose-bleeding Ciel aside to yell at Lau. While we were yelling we didn't notice Sebastian and Ciel leave the room. My mother joined our heated argument of not to hurt Ciel in any way.

A while later in the middle of our argument we all heard a loud smash of glass breaking. We ran out of the room and down the hall to find Sebastian and the rest of the servants out. I noticed the window was shattered and a glass vase was broken in pieces with water all over the wall. It seemed like someone had tried to assassinate Sebastian but failed.

"What is going on here?" I asked looking around. My mother and Lau beside me. Ran Mao was behind us silent as always.

"I apologize for the ruckus my lady and assure you that nothing is wrong, please don't concern yourself." Sebastian said with a closed eye smile. We heard Grell come up behind us panting as he finally caught up.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" mother asked looking at the broken window.

"Absolutely, now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of." Sebastian said. He handed the pie to Bard the cook. "Would you mind cleaning this up?" he asked then walked off. Bard drooled at the site of the pie.

"So when you say clean, that means we can eat it? Right?" Bard asked then turned to see that Sebastian had already disappeared.

"Come Safiya, Grell. It's time we leave." my mother said turning and walking off.

"Yes my lady." Grell said then began to follow her.

"Uh mother?" I said to get her attention.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked turning.

"The exit is this way." I corrected her pointing the way Sebastian had gone. She and Grell blushed in embarrassment. I giggled. We then said our goodbyes and left going back home to the hospital where we resided. Lau and Ran Mao stayed behind for who knows what. Perhaps the pie.

During the carriage ride home mother was silent. Even if Grell went over a bump of some sort.

"Are you alright mother?" I asked concerned.

"Are we certain nothings wrong?" she replied looking up.

"I'm sure Ciel can handle himself. He'll be fine." I assured her even though on the inside I was just as worried as she was.

"Alright well you'll be back tomorrow to check on him as well as stay there for a while." she said the looked out the window. I got an angry mark on my head.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"I have business to attend to but don't worry Grell will stay with you, I want him to learn from Sebastian."

"You couldn't have told me this sooner?"

"There's no need to yell! Something just came up!"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because, it's private matters. Too difficult for your level."

"Then I'll watch and learn!"

"No! You're not going and that's final Safiya!" She shouted. Before I could reply Grell shouted from outside.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine!" I snapped angrily before crossing my arms and turning to the window. 'She never takes me out of the town. Why won't she let me explore.' I thought angrily.

We soon arrived back in the city and at the hospital where we lived. I went to my room and began packing. I called on Grell to start a bath for me. I soon finished packing and changed into a bathrobe bringing a nightgown to the bathroom.

"You're bath is ready madam." Grell said.

"I told you to call me Fiya when we're alone Grell." I said walking into the bathroom. Fiya was a nickname Ciel had given me when he was a child.

"Right." he said before turning to go.

"Wait. Grell will you help me bathe tonight?" I asked. I don't know why either. Maybe because I've had a tiny crush on him since mother brought him home. Grell blushed.

"C-Certainly mad-Fiya." he said before walking in with me. I took off my red robe to reveal my curvy but thin body. I stepped into the steaming bath water with a sigh. I heard a rustle of clothes and saw that Grell took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

He grabbed a wash cloth and soap. He lathered some soap in the cloth the began to wash my upper body he hesitated at me breasts. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes opening my mouth a little. I heard him give an admiring sigh. Then I felt him work on my curves and hips. His breath lingered on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

Then I felt his lips lightly touch my neck. The feeling made me jump in surprise. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-" he apologized but I cut him off by turning and putting my finger on his lips smiling.

"It's fine." I whispered smiling. I had blush on my cheeks from both his kiss and the heat of the water. He looked at me in surprise before changing his expression to a soft smile tilting his head a bit.

"Grell!" we heard my mother call. Grell got up and dropped the wet wash cloth accidently on my head with a plop. I giggle at the sound and lifted the corner from my eye so I could see him. He has a small smile and blush on his face.

"Grell where are you?" my mother called again. Grell quickly put his sleeves down and jacket back on.

"Coming my lady!" he called. Before he left I stopped him at the door.

"Wait!" I said, the pink wash cloth still on my head. "Just tell my mother you were helping me pack." I said. He nodded then left closing the door softly. I could hear my mother yell at him for not answering sooner.

I sighed and finished with my bath then got out of the tub and dried off. I put my nightgown on and went into my room. I climbed under the covers and grabbed a book from my bed table and read since it was only sunset I wasn't that tired.

About two hours later I finished my book and set it back on the bed table before turning the oil lamp to a dim light. I can never sleep in pitch dark. I was terrified of the dark. I fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! I'll be finishing my 'Cursed Immortal' story soon! I hope you liked this one. Next is episode 2! Also I'll make Grell Bi instead of straight or gay, not that I have anything against them. Happy Halloween! One last thing, my character looks a lot like Amelia from my batman and Dracula story only with one red eye and the other eye fogged over red. With curly hair and bangs over her right eye, the blind one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! but I really need more if you want me to continue and get to the undertaker.

Disclaimer: I only own Safiya

* * *

><p>We all heard yelling that rang through out the whole mansion. As Sebastian sat Ciel down, Finny, Bard, Mey rin, and I looked to the door in time to see it burst open and a screaming grell was riding a cart full of dirty plates. He rolled straight in between us but Finny couldn't dodge in time.<p>

The cart crashed making dishes fly as well as Grell and Finny. Finny landed on the floor only to have tea spilled on him. He jumped around trying to keep the hot tea on his tea shirt off him. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Grell tried to help him by using a napkin that was on the table but ended up grabbing the whole tablecloth causing all the food to slide to the side. By now I couldn't contain my laugh. I held my stomach as I laughed hard.

By the time I stopped laughing I looked to the table to see Ciel complaining while rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"I though Sebastian would be the only one convenience I never thought that I'd be affected by it as well." he said.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble." Grell said while the servant trio glared at him.

"I simply don't know how I can apologize enough. Wait that's it! I'll just die!" he cried out holding a knife to his neck. By now I was used to his 'suicide attempts' so I didn't try to stop him. He never really does it only seems to.

"Wait, calm down a second!" Bard cried out.

"Um should we take the knife away?" Mey Rin asked. By now I had enough so I put a hand on Grell's shoulder making him look up at me from his kneeling position on the ground.

"That's enough Grell before they really tell you to." I said smiling as he put the knife down and turned to me surprised.

"Yes but if you do really do it then please go outside. Just think of the horrible mess you would make." Sebastian put in his word. My eyes widened then I glared at him.

"Sebastian!" I cried angrily.

"Well, it would take hours to clean up all the blood I am simply stating a fact." he said.

"I don't care! I don't want you encouraging poor Grell like that." I said hugging Grell close not noticing Grell's starry eyes at me and Sebastian.

"Thank you so much for your kindness!" Grell said moving to stand back up.

"Of course Grell! Anything for my favorite butler." I said hugging him. He blushed.

"And here I was thinking that I was your favorite. Especially after last night." Sebastian said referring to when he helped me unpack last night and get comfortable even though he made it sound like we had...I blushed.

"Sebastian!" the servants cried.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled.

"Yet." Sebastian put in. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I blushed harder.

"Ugh! I'm going to my room." I said before leaving to my room hiding my blushing face and bleeding nose in my bangs not noticing the drops of blood I left behind.

When I later went downstairs I was told Ciel and Sebastian went into town for errands.

"What? Why didn't they bring me?" I asked well more like whined.

"They didn't wanna bother ya." Bard replied. I sighed.

"Where is Grell?" I asked putting a finger to my lips and looking back and forth.

"He went outside to do some gardening." Bard replied. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth.

"Alright then would you like to join him outside and have a picnic?" I asked smiling and walking to the kitchen. I knew where everything was because I spent a lot of my childhood here.

"Sure why not?" Bard said following me. So we went to the kitchen and made tea, sandwiches, and grabbed some leftover cookies from the cupboard. I didn't want Bard cooking since he tended to blow things up. I put the food in a basket and grabbed a picnic blanket from a drawer before we headed outside.

I set it up and noticed Grell cutting the bushes while humming.

"How about you take a break Grell?" I asked kindly. He turned surprised I was outside then smiled.

"Sure!" he exclaimed climbing down from his ladder and sitting with Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Mey Rin and I on the blanket. .

After we finished Bard cleaned up for me then went back inside. I laid down on the blanket and listened to the breeze blow through the trees that Grell was cutting. Grell then sighed randomly.

"The Funtom company, maker of toys has grown rapidly in the last three years and this estate testifies to the company's prosperity." Grell said. "The manner is magnificent don't you think?" he asked. I opened the eye that wasn't covered by hair and looked at him as he gazed at the manor and continued to trim the tree.

"Ya know it's only been around for about two years now." Bard said as he sat down beside me and lounged.

"Odd, but it looks so stately and dignified." he said.

"Of course it does. That was the intention." an elderly voice said catching all of our attention.

"Look! It's the real Tanaka." Finny said happily from where he and Mey were tending to the bushes and weeds.

"We haven't seen him in months!" Mey commented.

"This manor was built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail from the window panes to the stairways and even the cracks in the pillars." he informed Grell and the others.

"Identical?" Grell asked confused. I looked down sadly as I remembered when I heard the news that the estate had burned down taking my Aunt and Uncle with it.

"The original burned down three years ago." I said softly while sitting up and looking up at it remembering the picture in the paper of the burning estate and how no one could stop it from burning.

"The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a horrible tragedy." Tanaka added.

"Oh I see. Forgive me for asking but Ciel's parents, did they...?" he trailed off.

"Yes. Sadly they both perished in the fire." Tanaka said. By now I couldn't stop the tears and I ran inside wiping my tears away with my arm vaguely hearing Mey say, "Poor thing. They were her family too."

I ran up to my room and collapsed on the bed and cried my eyes out. That was the saddest day of my life. The original estate held all my happy memories of childhood and the only family I had only to be burned down and take away my beloved Aunt and Uncle. At least I still have Ciel.

I then heard screams from downstair and quickly ran to see what was wrong only to find that Lizzy was visiting. The whole manor was in what she thought to be adorable. The source of the screams were the servant crying for Sebastian who had just came back with Ciel.

"What on earth is going on here? And why are you all dressed like lunatics?" Sebastian asked angrily as they clung to his feet crying.

"She's crazy!" Bard cried pointing to the dining room door.

"Who is crazy?" Ciel asked.

Then we heard choking sounds and looked to the door. I gasped noticing a person missing.

"Oh no! Grell!" I cried worriedly and ran to the door only to be stopped by Sebastian and Ciel who went in first followed by the servants and me. We looked in to see Grell hung by his neck to the ceiling with yellow bows on him.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Ciel asked angrily.

"At the moment I believe I'm in the process of dying master Ciel." he replied in a choked whisper. I put a hand to my mouth and ran to help him but couldn't reach.

"Get him down Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Yes master." he replied as he pulled the rope and Grell came down on Sebastian and I with a plop. Sebastian remained unharmed but Grell had landed on top of me.

"Ciel!" and excited voice cried out. I saw Lizzy rush passed us and hug Ciel nearly knocking him over.

"Ciel you're back! I missed you so much!" she cried out as she hugged him. I laughed at them after Sebastian helped get a blushing Grell of me.

"E-Elizabeth what a surprise!" he cried out.

"How many time do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzy!" she said before hugging him again and raving on how much she missed him and how cute he was.

"Good day Elizabeth." Sebastian said bringing an almost unconscious chibi Grell over with me behind him.

"Hi Lizzy!" I said waving with a closed eye smile.

"Oh hello Sebastian." she said curtseying before she ran and hugged me. "Oh I missed you too Fiya!" she shouted. When she pulled away she saw chibi Grell in Sebastian's hand

"Aw you took him down?" she said looking at Grell then Sebastian disappointed.

"Yes, he detracted the beauty of the room." he said with a closed eye smile.

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him." she said.

"A decoration?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Yes! Just look at all this!" she said with her hands extended to the decorations in the room as it sparkled.

"Isn't this salon so cute now." she said excitedly.

"Ugh my mansion it's so pink." Ciel said with distaste.

"From now on only the cutest of things belong in the Phantomhive manor." Lizzy said happily.

"Don't you agree Antoinette?" Lizzy asked Tanaka who now had a blonde curled wig with a pink bow-tie.

"Oh-oh-oh." he replied as usual.

"Oh poor Tanaka." I whispered to Sebastian who nodded agreeing.

"Oh I have a present for you too!" Lizzy said turning to Sebastian. Sebastian turned to her excited. She quickly slipped on a flowery pink bonnet on him. the servant trio and I did our best to contain our laughter.

Sebastian glared harshly at them and they straightened right up but I burst out laughing at their reacting not hearing the next thing said.

"You sneaked away! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?" I heard Ciel say when I was done laughing. Then Sebastian explained to the others that Lizzy was Ciel's fiancé.

"Ooo I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?" Lizzy suggested. I gasped excitedly.

"Oh my gosh yes! I love balls." I said as I watched Lizzy try to convince Ciel to have one. I heard Sebastian snort then try to hide his laughter along with Grell and Bard. I then blushed. "Not those kind!" I yelled blushing. Then Lizzy dragged Grell off to make him more pretty.

"Wait for me! I want to help." I cried out following them. We ran up to my room and Elizabeth went through my wardrobe to pick out a dress for Grell. For Grell she picked out the only white one I had. For me She picked out a simple Red ball gown similar to hers only it was floor-length and instead of long sleeved it was off the shoulder with white lace.

We soon joined the others in the ball room while we waited for Ciel.

I brushed through Grell's brown hair with my fingers before braiding it. I then put a white bow at the end. I smiled and set my chin on his shoulder as he looked into the mirror.

"How...Awful! This is the most humiliating out fit ever!" he said. I chuckled.

"Tell me about it. That was a gift from my mother. She wanted to see me in white, but I insisted on being like her and wearing red. So I think you're going to make peace with it." I chuckled again.

"But this dress is atrocious, white, girly, and frilly. I doubt your mother picked it out. If I have to dress up then why couldn't it be in the sexy shade of red with a waist line that would flatter my figure." he cried out falling to his knees.

"That's your problem!" Bard and I cried out in surprise.

"I can't live with such a shame as this. No! I'd rather die!" he cried out putting a foot onto the window and preparing to jump but stopped. We all just stood there watching already used to these fake attempts. Grell looked back at us.

Uh, you aren't going to try to stop me this time?" he asked innocently while turning and putting a thumb up to his mouth. The trio sweat dropped while I chuckled.

"I told you they eventually would want you to." I joked.

Lizzy talked to Mey Rin over by the mirror about the dashing clothes she had gotten Ciel.

"It's not that we just knew he wouldn't do it." Bard defended.

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically. Then we noticed Mey Rin run away from Lizzy as she tried to take off her glasses.

"I'm really far sighted! I can't see anything without my glasses milady!" Mey Rin protested. Lizzy walked back over to her and tried again.

"You don't have to see the ball to have fun. Now hand those over silly." she said attempting to get the glasses.

"Just leave her alone!" Ciel's voice said stopping Lizzy in her tracks. We looked to the top of the stairs where Ciel was standing in a dashing Blue outfit and cane. Sebastian was next to him holding the cane.

"Ciel! You look adorable!" Lizzy cried excitedly before running and hugging him then spinning him around. Then she froze right in the middle and looked at his hand.

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you? It matches you clothing perfectly now where did it go?" she asked angrily. Ciel pulled away

"The ring I already have on works fine." he replied. Lizzy began a fit she's used to getting her way.

"No! I went through so much trouble. That ring doesn't look cute at all." she cried out then collapsed kneeling on the ground. "Why won't you wear the ring that I picked out for you! you're so cruel. I just wanted everything to be perfect for..." She ranted on and on and Ciel tried to stop her rants.

"That's not it! This ring is-" Ciel began but Lizzy interrupted him.

"Hah! Fooled you!" she said jumping at him and grabbing the ring from his finger. My eyes widened.

"It's mine now!"

"Lizzy!" Ciel said sternly.

"This one is much too big for you. The one I bought will fit you perfectly, just put it on and-"

"Give it back!" Ciel shouted angrily interrupting her. We all stared shocked.

"Give me that ring. Now Elizabeth." Ciel said sternly while holding a hand out. Lizzy got tears in her eyes. I walked over and pulled her close in comfort.

"Why are you so angry at me? I just, wanted..." She began but Ciel's harsh glare silenced her. "What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable that's all. So why are you so angry at me. I hate this ring!" she cried out pulling away from me.

"Take it!" she shouted before throwing it on the floor causing it to break. Ciel's eyes widened before growled and ran at her and raised a hand to hit her. I quickly ran in front of her but Ciel was too angry to stop. He wanted to take his rage out on something. I brace fore impact but Sebastian quickly grabbed a hold of his hand stopping him. Ciel looked up surprised.

"Master. You forgot the walking stick we went through all through all the trouble to get." Sebastian said putting the cane into his hand as Ciel panted. I checked on Lizzy to see she was shaking. I walked over her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back for safety and comfort while she cried. Sebastian walked over to us.

"Forgive my master Lady Elizabeth, but that ring is very precious to him. It's a family heirloom passed down to the head of phantomhive family for generations. He's grown quite attached to it, it's truly one of a kind." he said bowing slightly with a hand over his heart. "Please try to understand why this upset him." he said as Lizzy took her head from my chest to look at him.

"It was that important and I destroyed it?" she stated more than asked. Ciel picked up the ring and looked at it.

"Ciel, please I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as he walked over to the open window. He then through the broken ring shocking us all. Lizzy ran over to the window.

"Ciel wait! What are you doing?" she cried out looking where the ring was thrown.

"It doesn't matter, it was nothing but an old ring after all." he said looking back at her before walking foward a couple steps and standing tall and proud.

"Even without it, I'm still the head of Phantomhive family. And that won't change." he said. I smiled softly feeling the tense atmosphere begin to ebb away. Lizzy had began to cry into her hands as Ciel walked over to her.

"How long are you going to cry?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm so sorry." she said softly while sniffling.

"Your face is a mess, and completely unsuitable for a lady." he said after putting a blue side hat on and then wiped her face. "How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?" he asked smiling. My smile widened.

"To dance?" she asked. I noticed Sebastian had gotten a violin and began to play beautifully causing us to look at him in amazement.

"He incredible." Mey Rin said. I nodded in agreement.

"He plays the violin. Is there anything he can't do?" Finny asked.

"Ah! I'll join him." Grell said running over and begin to sing. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Well what do you know? He can actually sing." I said smiling. I then walked over and joined his singing causing him to pause in amazement at my angelic voice before smiling and continuing. Ciel then asked Lizzy to dance she happily accepted.

Pretty soon Grell and I began dancing for fun as well as Finny and Tanaka. Then Mey Rin forced a blushing Bard to join in.

By the end of the night I had gone to my room and grabbed Lizzy and I's things while Grell put a sleeping Lizzy in a carriage. It was time to return home at the hospital.

Grell put our things on top of the carriage. I hugged everyone goodbye. When I got to Sebastian he held me a little longer than the others.

"Visit again soon." he whispered in my ear. His breath made me shudder but luckily he was the only one who noticed. He chuckled before releasing me. I smiled.

"I will." I replied blushing. Then Grell helped me into the carriage. I sat across from a sleeping Lizzy while Grell said his goodbyes. After a minute I felt the carriage move and began our journey back to Lizzy's estate then home.

After five minutes I started to dose off before I finally laid down on the seat and fell asleep to the slight rocking of the carriage.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R loves. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Safiya.

* * *

><p>The next day mother had returned home and we went to Ciel's town house after receiving a letter stating that he would visit tomorrow. We decided to go a day early as an excuse off of work. Lau joined us.<p>

We searched the house for tea to have while we waited but couldn't find any. Though none of us heard the footsteps and voices coming up the stairs.

"Goodness sake where do they keep the tea in this house?" Mother asked looking through a hutch.

"I can't find it either." Lau replied looking in a book.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there!" I exclaimed. After putting an empty jewelry box down. Then I noticed Ciel and Sebastian in the doorway with odd looks.

"Mother their here!" I informed her causing her to turn to the doorway.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked angered.

"Ciel, you're early dear." she said dismissing his tone.

"You're new appearance here in town must mean..." Lau began.

"The queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow." mother finished. I narrowed my eyes at the mention of the queen. She always just sits around while her people do all the dirty work. I despise lazy people like that.

Ciel's face remained emotionless. We followed Ciel into the sitting room while Grell cleaned up. Sebastian fetched us some tea from the kitchen along with some blackberry pie drizzled in chocolate.

"I told you it would be in the kitchen." I whispered into mother's ear.

"He's struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in white chapel." Ciel began before mother could reply to me.

"These killings are far from normal. The number of violence is unprecedented." he finished.

"The most recent victim was a miss Mary Anne Nicholls. It seems a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian continued while Ciel began eating.

"The murders unique sense of killing has earned him a nickname from the press." Ciel said after finishing a bite.

"Jack the Ripper." I said recalling an article. Ciel nodded.

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau commented while sipping from his tea. I nodded in agreement.

"That's why I'm here earlier then expected. I hurried into town to look into the situation myself." Ciel informed us. Lau set down his cup.

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel questioned.

"The site of a dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere." Lau said standing and walking over to Ciel. I looked down. I'm pretty sure I could handle it. After all I have seen my mother perform surgery.

"Surely it will be enough to drive some men mad. Are you sure you're prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy after all." Lau finished while resting a hand on Ciel's face. I glared at Lau.

"I am the head of the Phantomhive family, and a service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel replied harshly.

"You're right, so sorry." Lau said. Mother continued sipping her tea while Grell stood behind her gazing at them with a worried expression.

"When will we go to see the scene?" I asked.

"As soon as we're done with tea." Ciel replied sipping from his cup. I nodded and finished my piece of pie.

As soon as we finished with tea and pie we took a carriage to town then parked it and began walking. We soon came to an area crowded by towns people. Lau, mother, Grell, and I remained in the crowd while Ciel spoke to the detective at the entrance of the alley that held the murder scene.

Ciel spoke with the man a bit before another man came along. Ciel showed the queen's letter before snatching the papers from the detectives hands surprising him.

"Well that was rude." Lau said.

"He's a child what do you expect?" mother replied. I chuckled.

The papers were taken back from Ciel by the other man and words were exchanged before Ciel and Sebastian walked back over to us.

"Now what dear?" mother asked Ciel as we began walking away.

"Now we go see someone who may prove to be useful right now." he replied.

"My lord, you mean?" Lau asked.

"Yes, indeed." Ciel replied. I smiled knowingly. We soon turned to another alleyway. And came to a stop in front of a shop. The Undertaker's shop to be exact. I visited often since I sometimes did research on those with disease so I may find a cure or even study anatomy of the human body for future surgery.

Or I would just stop by for tea and bring some of Undertaker's favorite biscuits from the bakery.

"So. Where are we?" Lau asked clueless. My eyes widened. I looked at Lau questioningly from where I stood in-between mother and Grell.

"You don't know! Then what was all that about?" Mother asked surprised and angry.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." Sebastian informed Lau. We walked inside.

"If we're looking for answers this is the place." Ciel said. We looked around at the coffins, urns, and candles. It smelled dusty inside and it was awfully dark but our eyes adjusted. Then a creepy laugh sounded out.

"Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long~" Undertaker's voice said from somewhere in the room. I hid a smile behind my hand as Grell, Lau, and mother got a bit scared. Then the coffin in front of us creaked open as a hand opened it.

"My lord and lady, how lovely to see you." Undertaker said as his eyes glowed from behind his hair and he smiled creepily. "Will I finally have the pleasure of fitting you in one of me coffins today?" he asked smiling and stepping out of the purple coffin against the wall.

Grell fell back on his butt while Lau and mother stared with their jaws wide open in surprise and fright. I laughed.

"Actually we're here for-" I began but Undertaker cut me off by gently putting a finger to my lips.

"No need to say, I'm already aware." he said and took his finger away. "Very well aware, my recent customers were a bit unusual so to say. I helped though. I made them look beautiful again." he said happily while getting behind me a stroking a finger down my face. I gave a closed eye smile. I was mostly used to his unusual antics.

"I would like the details please." Ciel said.

"Well first I stitched her up, then powdered her face-" Undertaker began.

"About the body not how you fixed her!" Ciel exclaimed. I chuckled.

"I see, your funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it, for information?" Lau asked. Undertaker frowned.

"I have no need for the queen's coins, there's only one thing that I want from you!" he exclaimed surprising Lau by getting too close. Then he turned his head to me. He rushed over and took my face in his sleeve covered hands. My eyes widened and I blushed at the close proximity of our faces.

"Please! Safiya. I'll tell you anything just give me what I want." he then pulled away.

"The gift of true laughter. Just one joke and all me information is yours." he said before running out of breath in anticipation.

"Lunatic." Ciel insulted. I hit his head.

"I'm afraid I don't have my notebook with me and you've heard all my jokes. I'm still finishing my new ones." I apologized.

"Then leave it to me." Lau cut in. "Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does the tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!" he said. The room was silent. Not even a cricket.

"Get it? Hah, hah?" Lau said trying to get a laugh. Undertaker's face remained stoic.

"My turn." mother said stepping foward. "I live for gossip so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die." she said smiling. Then she began on the story of Allison getting a big dildo for her eighteenth birthday. Sebastian cover Ciel's ears while my eyes went wide and I covered my nose as it started bleeding and my face was red as my hair.

Lau eventually covered her mouth. Undertaker didn't laugh. He intertwined his fingers.

"Now my lord it seems you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time and I'm not gonna do it again." he said. Ciel growled. Then Sebastian stepped foward.

"I suppose it can't be helped." he stated while tightening his gloves.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"Everyone, please wait outside. No matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this." he said with a serious face. We all looked at each other before going outside and closing the door. It was silent for a minute before laughter burst out from the building causing the sign to fall.

"Wow, I haven't heard him laugh like that since I first met him." I stated. Then the door opened.

"Please do come in now. I believe he'll tell us everything we'll want to know." Sebastian told us with a close eyed smile. We walked in to see Undertaker collapsed onto one of the coffins in giggles. Once back inside Undertaker sat back up and leaned on an arm.

"Sit anywhere you like while I fetch some tea." he said standing up and going to the back room. I sat on a coffin while everyone looked around for a proper seat. I chuckled before patting the space beside me. Grell sighed in defeat and sat next to me. Everyone else sat on the other coffins but Sebastian remained standing.

Undertaker came from the room holding a tray filled with beakers of tea instead of tea cups. I gladly excepted while everyone was hesitant. Sebastian denied a cup. I sipped from mine happily. Undertaker always makes the tea so sweet but never too sweet. He sat behind his counter.

"An interesting pattern these days. I often get customers who are incomplete." he said with that smile on his face. He seems to always have one.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian questioned. Undertaker grabbed his anatomy doll.

"Yes, the uterus is missing. Which is quite odd." he replied pointing to the area of the uterus then he began wiping dust from it.

"The killer is pretty messy with the body but that part is always precisely excised." he said.

"He did it on a road that was public though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time doing the procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian asked. Undertaker turned to him after returning the anatomy doll to it's place.

"You're a clever one, butler. That's exactly what I was thinking." he replied walking over to me. He held a hand out and I looked at it confused before having Grell hold my tea and taking it. Undertaker turned me gently and pulled me against his chest. I blushed as he put on arm around my waist.

"You see. First he slits her throat with a short weapon." he started while gliding a black fingernail across my neck softly. I shuddered against him. Sebastian, Grell, and mother glared at him.

"Then he rips in right here," he said rubbing just below my stomach. I stiffened more. "And takes her precious womanly part." he finished then hugged both arms around my waist putting his head on my shoulder. I relaxed.

"There will be more slaying, I'm certain. Sick killers like this don't stop until someone makes 'em." he stated.

"Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out? Or are you just a guard dog?" Undertaker challenged.

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I eliminate any threat the queen asks me to." Ciel replied seriously. "By any means I find necessary." he finished. Then he stood up setting his tea aside.

"We're leaving." he announced before going to the door. Undertaker still didn't release me. Mother glared back at him.

"I'll just see you back at home." I said with a sweat-drop. She narrowed her eyes before leaving. Sebastian glared as well before closing the door. The footsteps faded away.

"So...why did you keep me behind." I asked as he finally released me.

"I miss your company." he replied gathering all the beakers of tea and setting the tray on the counter.

"Ah. You know I've been wanting to talk to you about something." I said sitting back down on a coffin.

"Hm?" he hummed while sitting next to me. I frowned and was silent a moment.

"I don't know how to explain." I began.

"Start from the beginning." he said simply.

"Well...I've been having these weird dreams. I see a reflection of myself only I look different. My eye is all healed, I'm smiling kindly, and..." I trailed off looking at the floor.

"And?" he urged.

"I have wings. Pink ones." I finished.

"Really? That's interesting." he said. I looked at him and he was smiling knowingly at me.

"You know something don't you?" I stated more than asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked pretending to be clueless. I sighed and stood up hugging myself.

"I've had that dream three times now and I'm starting to feel like something is about to happen to me. I just don't know what." I said walking over to his shelf and grabbing the urn he kept his cookies in. I opened it only to find it was empty. I groaned in disappointment and put the urn back. He chuckled and stood up.

"Ran out yesterday love. About this dream...just let things run their course." he stated putting and arm around my shoulder.

"Alright." I whispered not knowing what else to say. Then he randomly put his nose to my neck and sniffed softly. My eyes widened.

"Undertaker?" I shouted.

"Sorry, you just smell so lovely." he said chuckling. I smiled, blushed, and pulled away. I looked to see the sun was setting outside because the alley way was getting dark.

"I better go. It's getting dark." I said pulling away and heading for the door.

"Be safe love, and remember let things run their course. See you again soon." he stated while waving to me. I waved bye before walking out and closing the door. I began making my way back home which was about three alleyways out and four streets down. The sun had set and it was dark out making it hard to see. Very few street lamps were lit.

As I walked to the second alley way something felt very wrong. I soon heard foot steps behind me. I looked behind me to see a silhouette following me. I quickened my pace and so did my follower. I broke out in a run and so did the other person. Unfortunately I was in heels so they easily caught up to me. I was almost out of the third alleyway and onto the street but they grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth pulling me back into the dark alley.

I tried screaming but the person's hand kept my mouth covered. I then felt the pain of a knife in my back. It severed my spinal cord and all went black.

I was then surrounded by white. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around to see people around me in white robes. Men and woman were smiling kindly at me. Some were scowling. I noticed they all had wings but each were different colors. The white winged angel approached, he had brown hair that went just past his shoulder.

"Safiya, I am sorry for the pain you felt when you died. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you shall be reborn as an our newest angel on Earth." he said. I looked up at him confused from where I was sitting on the ground. He held a hand out. I took it and he helped me stand. I then saw that I was wearing a pure white dress instead of red. My nails were painted red.

"Now let's see about those wings." he said kindly while getting behind me. I then noticed I had see-through feather wings that lay limply from my back. My eyes widened. He took the base of them in his thumb and index finger as he pulled his fingers from the base to the tip of my wings color spread through and I was able to move them.

My wings were pink with red tipped feathers. I noticed they were from my dream. I flapped them softly a couple times a lightly lifted off the floor before settling back down. They were the size of my body and seemed to give me a wing span of eight feet. I folded them into my back. I turned to the white winged angel and noticed the other angels disappeared.

"You may make the wings disappear by simply imagining them gone." he said. I did so and the feathers floated away leaving my back wingless.

"Simply summon them and they shall return." he finished. I nodded.

"But what angel am I?" I asked.

"An angel of love. Your duties on earth will be simple and easy to see. Help families love each other, teach people to love not hate, create friends not enemies, also help people find there soul mates by guiding them in the right direction." he informed me. I nodded understanding.

"If you have questions I believe a friend of yours will be there to help once you awaken." he said while smiling knowingly.

"Now close your eyes child." he said softly. I did so.

"Good luck." I heard him say before I felt myself falling back into black.

When I opened my eyes I was laying in a bed. I looked around not recognizing where I was. I stood from the bed and went outside the room. I recognized my surroundings as the backroom of Undertaker's shop.

"Undertaker!" I cried out coming out into the front room.

"You've finally woke up. You've been sleeping for two days, love." I heard him say while coming out of his purple coffin against the wall.

"Two days? Oh no mother! The Viscount's ball!" I exclaimed. In the panic my wings accidently came out causing me to scream. I accidently knocked over some jars causing them to shatter but luckily they were empty.

"So that wasn't a dream." I whispered looking at them. Undertaker whistled while looking at them.

"So, an angel of love eh? Nice wings." he said smiling. I looked at him confused.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Since you told me your dream. Why not look in the mirror, you've changed a bit, for the better too." he said chuckling gesturing to the long mirror in the other room behind me. I walked over to it and gasped at what I saw. My skin went from having flew blemishes to completely flawless. My scar on my eye was gone and my eye was no longer fogged over so I could see out of it. I smiled but kept my hair in front of it so no one would question me.

My figure had more curves in the right places but still maintained the innocent aura. I looked at my teeth to see they were perfectly straight and whiter then they were before. My wings didn't fit in the mirror but I saw they were the same height as me and went to the floor. I stretched them out as much as I could and they touched the walls of the room spanning five feet each. They looked amazing. All in all I looked beautifully angelic.

I looked down closing my eyes. My wings faded away leaving behind a couple feathers.

"So, are you the one to help me if I have questions?" I asked turning and walking back into the room.

"Yepp!"

"Sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry bout it love." he replied.

"So if I'm an angel, does that mean demons exist?" I asked.

"Yepp, so do shinigami, ghosts, and demon hounds." he stated.

"What are shinigami?" I asked confused. He walked over and guided me to sit on a coffin.

"Shinigami are gods of death, or grim reapers if you prefer. This is how you recognize them." he said combing his hair back revealing his face. I blushed. His eyes were so different yet so beautiful. They were bright green with a yellow ring around them. His face was so handsome too.

I didn't realize I was getting closer to him mesmerized by his eyes. He chuckled and let his hair fall back into place breaking me from my trance. I blushed and pulled away.

"So you're a shinigami?" I asked.

"Retired one. But that's a secret." he said chuckling and holding a finger to his lips. I smiled then remembered where I was supposed to be.

"Oh no! My mother is probably in fits right now, I've never been gone this long. I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can!" I shouted as I ran out the door and into the morning air. I ran as fast as I could to home at our doctor's office down the street. Once I arrived no one was home but the entire place was in a mess as if someone had searched for something, or someone, or me.

I went up to my room to change from the pure white dress I was in. I changed into one of my red dresses but laid out a ball dress for Druitt's ball that night. After I dressed I went downstairs to clean up the mess.

By the time I was done putting everything exactly where it was before the door opened to mother and Grell coming in.

"I can't think of anywhere else to look for her." mother said sighing.

"Hi." I said smiling causing her to jump and yelp. When she saw me she stared at me for a couple seconds before hugging me as tight as she could.

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Did you look at Undertaker's?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Her face went red with embarrassment.

"Thought so. I was there studying the human body and visiting Undertaker." I said creating a story. Grell stood staring at me with a confused yet thoughful face.

"Is something wrong Grell?" I asked worried. He snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head no.

"Well I better write a letter to Ciel to tell him that you're alright." mother said going up to her room.

"What happened to the mess?" Grell asked while looking around the room with a finger to his mouth.

"Oh. I had nothing better to do so I put everything back in order so if we had any patients come in they wouldn't panic or something at the messy doctor's room." I replied. I heard the clock chime three times signaling it was three pm.

"Well I suppose I should get ready for the ball. It starts at six right?" I asked him.

"Yes madam." he replied nodding.

"Would you mind helping me with my corset after I finish bathing?" I asked shyly.

"Not at all madam." he said smiling.

"Thanks, and I told you to call me Fiya if you want." I said while heading back upstairs to my room. I then shed my clothing and bathed in the adjoined bathroom. When finished it was half past three so I dried my hair and let it hang in ringlets then I called for Grell. He came and helped me into my corset.

"What are these from miss? Their new." he commented on the two scars from my wings.

"Oh, I don't know. I woke up with them." I replied. I didn't lie just didn't tell the whole truth. He said nothing but finished putting on my corset. After that I asked him to stay to help me into my dress and do my hair.

After I finished getting ready it was half past five. Grell and I went downstairs where mother was waiting. We were picked up by Ciel and Sebastian in their carriage where we then headed to the Viscount's estate after picking up Lau.

"The viscount Druitt. Also known as Alastor Chambers." Sebastian said pushing up his glasses. I don't know why he was wearing them but mother said she'd fill me in on the way there.

"He graduated from medical school but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes of these soirees are secret gatherings with all his intimates maintained." Sebastian informed us.

"I heard that he's into black magic and all that occult stuff." mother commented.

"So your suspicions are that he's holding these parties to perform rituals which sacrifice the local prostitutes?" Lau asked.

"Yes, tonight is the last party of the season. Which means this is our last chance. Safiya will be our bait." Ciel said making me gasp.

"What! Why me?" I shouted.

"Because you're the only one we know to do it. Druitt loves all girls that are pretty and you're perfect for the job. Don't worry Sebastian will be beside you at all times. Right Sebastian?" mother said before turning to glare at him who nodded. I felt the carriage stop then the door opened. I sighed before taking the mans hand and stepping out.

The man looked at me amazed as I walked up the steps to the doors where music and laughter could be heard. Ciel and company followed close behind me.

Once we were inside mother pulled me over to the side with Sebastian.

"You will be introduced as my daughter naturally. Sebastian is your tutor that will be by your side while I mingle with Ciel." mother explained.

"Why won't you be with me?" I asked worried of being without her.

"Because I heard the viscount loves anything pretty in a skirt, and if I'm their I will merely distract him. You will catch his eye right?" she said cheekily while giving me a closed eye smile.

"By any means necessary but with your stunning beauty my lady you will have the attention of all the men in the room." Sebastian complimented while putting a hand on the small of my back. I blushed. He was right. At least three men in the room haven't taken their eyes from me since I arrived.

Sebastian and I began walking and mingling about after my mother, Grell, Lau, and Ciel went off to another part of the ball room.

"First things first we need to locate this murderous Viscount." Sebastian said.

"Oh! That dress is so adorable!" I heard a familiar voice call making Sebastian and I freeze in my tracks.

"I don't want her near me. She'll be in danger." I whispered to Sebastian.

"Then let us move quickly and lose her." he said bringing me over to the cake where we hid behind it.

"Hmm. Where did she go?" I heard Lizzy ask before peeking to see her walking away. Close by us I noticed a couple flirting. The woman showed signs of a major crush on a boy but the boy was too shy to make any moves so I secretly pushed him foward into her when Sebastian and I stood up. They then giggled/chuckled to each other before gazing into each others eyes realizing their love for each other. I smiled at them as Sebastian led me away.

"Let's go check on your mother." Sebastian said walking me in that direction. We found her sitting in a chair with men and women joking around her. She laughed loudly with them while Lau fanned her and Grell stood behind her chair awaiting to be of service.

"Looks like she's having fun. I wonder wear Ciel is." I said smiling. Then I heard Lizzy's laughter and looked to the dance floor to see her dancing happily with Ciel. My smile widened.

While walking we stumbled upon a group of young women giggling and blushing to each other.

"Young Druitt is so handsome! His hair is like rays of the golden sun." I heard one of the young girls say. I smiled up at Sebastian who nodded confirming my thoughts on who I thought was the viscount. He was dressed completely in white while sipping a drink. His hair was blonde and looked very silky.

He turned smiling to some women showing a handsome young face.

"There he is." I said. I took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." I said and began walking over to the man with Sebastian close behind me. But at the moment the orchestra began to play music and people started dancing around us.

"I can't just walk through this." I whined. Sebastian the pulled me close and we began dancing gracefully. Putting those around us in awe.

"Then we'll have to dance our way over there." he said. I blushed at how close our bodies were. Luckily I've been to enough of these parties to know how to dance good. I smiled actually enjoying myself around Sebastian. By the time the dance ended Sebastian and I were on the other end of the room where the viscount was. We smiled at each other still holding one another even though the dance ended. Then we heard clapping and pulled away to look to the source.

"You dancing was absolutely amazing, my lady, with the grace of an angel." The viscount said with admiration in his eyes. I smiled knowingly and curtsied.

"Why thank you Viscount." I replied then stood straight. He walked closer to me.

"Please call me Alastor. Might I know you name?" he said then looked at Sebastian with a slight glare. Sebastian turned to me but had his eyes glaring at Alastor.

"Young mistress, allow me to get you something to drink." he said bowing slightly with a hang to his chest before he left. I smiled nervously as Alastor walked closer to me awaiting my answer.

"Safiya, you may call me whatever you like though." I replied giving him a closed eye smile. He chuckled.

"I do hope your enjoying the party," he said while taking my hand and kissing it. I looked away shyly. "Dear angel." he finished while smiling at me still holding my hand.

"Oh certainly it's a wonderful party. But my lord I've been waiting to speak with you all evening." I said pulling my hand away and folding my hands in front of me. He smirked at me.

"Oh?" he said urging me to continue.

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating." I said closing my eyes and looking away.

"What a spoiled little princess you are, angel." he said while coming closer and wrapping a possessive hand around my waist pulling me closer. I resisted blushing, I wasn't used to this sort of contact but I have to get close to him to find out anything.

"Looking for something more, entertaining?" he asked letting his fingers crawl down lower while pulling me as close as possible putting my back to his chest and his hips to mine. I was only and inch or two shorter then him. I was blushing redder then a tomato. I took a breath to calm down and let it out in a sigh ridding me of my blush.

"You know of other amusements? I'd be _most _interested." I said as seductively as I could while turning to him.

"Of course, I'd be happy to show them to you angel, my precious little thing." he said taking hold of my chin and pulling my face close. I blushed a little.

"Oh I would enjoy that." I said quietly while smiling.

"You might be a bit too...innocent yet." he said smirking. I brushed my hand down his arm and allowed it to stay there.

"Oh please I'm dying to know. I'm a lady not a little girl." I said getting closer. His smirk widened and he got a look of glee in his eyes. I heard a slam and we looked to the dance floor to see Sebastian standing next to a cabinet announcing a magic show.

"I don't remember scheduling parlor tricks." Alastor said with a hand do his chin.

'He's creating a distraction for me! Now's my chance.' I realized. I grabbed Alastor's hand and tugged lightly pulling him away from the area. I put on a puppy dog face.

"My lord, I've seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go? Please?" I asked while continuing to lead him away.

"Oh yes, anything for you my angel." he said before beginning to lead me in a different direction and through a door. I made sure to check to see if the others noticed, they did. We traveled down a dark hallway and up some steps to a door.

"Where are you leading me to dear Alastor?" I asked keeping up my act.

"Were going somewhere you'll find very amusing. I know I do." he said opening the door and pushing me in lightly. There was a strange scent in the air. He walked further into the room. I began to feel light headed. I fell against the door closing it. I shook my head trying to make the feeling go away only making it worse. I heard him chuckle as I slid to the floor.

"See? Aren't you enjoying yourself? Little angel." was the last thing I heard him say before I lost consciousness.

I kept fading in an out of consciousness. I could only remember being tied up seeing different people in masks shouting prices. A black market? I couldn't tell. Then everything went dark again and panicked voices were all around. I then heard metal bending and arms lift me up gently.

When I came to fully I was being held gently in arms. I looked up and saw Sebastian looking at me with a closed eye smile.

"Are you all right my lady?" he asked opening his red eyes. I nodded.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"The viscount attempted to sell you on the black market but I got there in time to save you. The police are arresting him as we speak." he answered as we walked out a door to be outside in the night. A carriage was waiting with mother and Grell outside it. I could see Ciel inside waiting. Sebastian set me down softly.

"So does this solve the Ripper case?" I asked using Grell to steady myself by holding his arm and putting my head on his shoulder.

"We believe so. Thanks to you." Ciel replied. I smiled and stepped into the carriage and sat next to him. He yawned and I soon followed. Mother and Grell stepped into the carriage and closed the door. Sebastian drove us home. Ciel fell asleep on my shoulder while I laid my head down on his. The last image I saw before falling asleep were Grell and mother smiling softly at us.

I awoke later in bed and undressed but it was still nighttime so I fell back asleep.

The next morning I awoke and dressed before going downstairs and eating breakfast. Mother, Grell, and I then went to Ciel's townhouse to say goodbye only to learn that he was staying longer because Jack the Ripper was still on the loose. We caught the wrong person.

"Well at least no other women will be on the black market by the viscount." I said trying to stay positive.

"I thought I had him in my grasp and it was the wrong person. Damn!" Ciel slammed his fist down on the table making me jump. I looked at him concerned as he shook with rage.

We stayed there the majority of the day doing research. I left early to go back to the Undertaker. When I arrived it had started to rain.

"How good to see you again my lady. I quiet enjoy your company." he said smiling.

"You as well Undertaker." I said smiling.

"Something came for you." he said pulling something out from his robes. It was a letter and a book. I set the book down before opening the letter and read it aloud.

~_Dear angel Safiya_

_Within this book is all the information you will need on every angel there is. Good and bad. As well as the rules of the angels. Before you perform any tasks your first mission will be to fall in love so you may understand the feeling and how to create it in other people. You may already understand family love, and friendship but what you also need to know is true love of lovers. Take as much time you need for angels are ageless. Good luck._

_~Archangel Gabriel._

I raised an eyebrow at the letter. When I looked up Undertaker was getting closer to me while smirking.

"Undertaker?" I asked confused. He backed away smiling.

"Nothing~" he said laughing before gesturing to the book. I picked it up and opened it to the first page and sat down to read.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! The contents of the book will be in the next chapter. Phew! 15 pages on WordPerfect this took me 3 whole days to make. I hope you like it and remember no reviews=no chapters. Also I will be having a quiz about me coming up. Prizes will be: a story finished, a one-shot of your choice, a new chapter, a virtual cookiehug/meal/whatever, a guest appearance of you in one or more of my stories, or a new story in any category you like, or all of these if you get every question right.


	4. Chapter 4

At the moment I'm feeling extremely depressed cause 1) the trip to Disney sucked, there was nothing happy about it. 2) I got nothing that I wanted for Xmas only things I needed which were clothes. 3) my bf of 1 week broke up with me cause things weren't working out and he saw me as a friend. He didn't even give us the chance to really get to know each other! or even go on a date or two! -sigh- sorry if this chapter will be depressing...I fucking hate my life.

In this chapter will be contents of the book as well as episode 5 and 6.

Disclaimer: I only own Safiya

* * *

><p>The first page held the index but I skipped to where the real reading began. I read all day while Undertaker worked on corpses. Once I finished it was just about sunset. The basics of the book were:<p>

The color of your wings show your importance. With good angels white is the most important they symbolize archangels like Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. After white in order are pink, brown, purple, green, grey, brown/orange, blue/white, green/pink, and red/orange. For bad angels the most important are usually bad colors. In order are black, silver, white, red, dark gold, and green. What they represent:

Good:

White: Archangels

Pink: Love, my area. There is one so far, me.

Brown: Animal, they deliver animal souls. There are four, James, Jeremy, Janet, and Julia. I think it's weird that there names all begin with J.

Purple: Music, they're voice can be heard before death, before you fall asleep, when you wake up, etc. any time you wouldn't pay attention until you here the melodious voice. There are two, Melody and Erik.

Green: Plants, they help plants, make sure everything is balanced with the plants and help farmers with their crops in secret. There are four, Pamela, Ivy, Frederick, and Jacob.

Bright Gold: Good luck. There is one, Joseph.

Grey: Weather, they bring rain, snow, wind, and help with seasons. There are two, Sonya and Edgar.

Brown/orange: Fall, brings the season of fall. There is one, Autumn.

Blue/white: Winter, brings the season of winter. There is one, Jack also known as Jack Frost.

Green/pink: Spring, brings the season of spring. There is one, Henry.

Red/orange: Summer, brings the season of summer. There is one, Summer.

Bad: These angels are often referred to as fallen or demons but still hold a place in angel court.

Black: Darkness/evil. There is one, Lilith.

Silver: Pain, they cause pain mentally, physically, or emotionally. There are three for each pain, Damien, Draco, and Vlad. All are brothers.

White: Massacre, they cause chaos whenever they can using whatever excuse. There are two though in the book it says they joined together. Whatever that means. Ash and Angela.

Red: Sex or Lust, they influence unsafe sex, one night stands, or sex without love even rape. There are two, Seth and Verona.

Dark Gold: Bad luck often mistaken for good luck until something bad happens. There is one, Jinx.

Green: Greed, they influence people to indulge in money until they either die or commit enough sin to end up in hell. There are two, Nathaniel and Mariana.

With each angel were pictures of the most current ones. I memorized them so I could make sure if I ran into one of them I'd know how to deal with them.

The enemies of good angels were: most demons, the devil, most bad angels, bad witches/wizards, Jin/Genies, and most vampires.

Friends were: all shinigami, aged demons that knew how to act, good witches/wizards, elves, fae/fairies, and the main shinigami/angel of death; in the book it says he has disappeared.

The enemies of bad angels were: most good angels, few demons, good witches/wizards, and shinigami.

Friends were: few good angels, most demons, bad witches/wizards, and vampires.

The only way to kill a good angel is to be killed by a shinigami with their death scythe or be killed by a demon attack.

The only way to kill a bad angel is the same way as killing a good angel.

Rules for good angels were:

1. Do not kill humans unless necessary to mission or job.

2. Do not have sex unless partner is lover or soul mate.

3. Do not mate with demon or bad angel unless proper paperwork is signed and you have permission.

4. Do not take a soul from hell.

Rules for bad angels were

1. Do not attack good angels.

2. Do not mate with shinigami or good angel unless proper paperwork is signed and you have permission.

3. Do not take a soul from heaven.

4. Do not kill demons, shinigami, or vampires unless absolutely necessary or is in a mission.

The rest of the book was mostly the history of angels.

I closed the book with a sigh. I set it aside with the letter. My stomach then let out a grumble. I heard Undertaker chuckle from over near the basin where he was washing his hands.

"Would you like to go out and eat?" he asked me once he was finished. I nodded while smiling shyly and holding my stomach. He held a hand out and I grasped it allowing him to pull me up from the chair I resided in for the past couple of hours.

We left his shop to go eat. I slid my arm into his and we began walking.

"Aren't you going to lock your shop?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." he replied smiling. It was a little hard walking with him because he had a skip in his step but I managed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Know anyone who would want to steal body parts?" he asked chuckling. I laughed.

"No. I suppose not." I replied. We were finally out of the alley and onto the street. Other couples were out and about. Undertaker and I received many weird looks but I paid them no mind.

"Where would you like to eat, love?" he asked. I thought for a moment putting a finger to my slightly pouted lips and looked up.

"How about the diner down the street from my mother's hospital? I often go there for lunch." I replied looking at him with a smile.

"Alright, the diner it is then." he said nodding once then pulling me along into a skip. I laughed before skipping with him. He may be weird but he was a great person to be around him. I gazed at him fondly as we slowly came to a stop in front of the diner.

We stepped in through the doors and waited to be seated.

"Hello Safiya, I haven't seen you in a while." Tanya, a waitress I had gotten to know greeted me.

"Hello Tanya, I've been busy lately. Table for two please." I requested after greeting her. She seemed to just notice the smiling Undertaker. Her smile disappeared and she nodded hesitantly before grabbing two menus and leading us to a table.

"Right this way my lady." she said. She then seated us at a table in the back. The only light we had was a candle in the center of the table and a candle in a holder on the wall.

She set down the menus.

"I'll be back for your orders soon, would you like something to drink while you wait?" she asked seemingly nervous around Undertaker.

"Water for me please." I said then looked to Undertaker.

"Red wine, if you ya don't mind." he requested. She smiled nervously then nodded.

"Right away." she said then left. Undertaker pulled out my seat for me.

"Thank you." I said sitting down. He chuckled and nodded before sitting across from me.

"So how long have you been an Undertaker?" I asked without looking at my menu. I already knew what I wanted.

"A long time. Since long before you were born actually." he replied chuckling. I giggled.

"Wow. So I guess shinigami can live a while too huh?" I asked. He nodded.

"I wish you wouldn't hide your face." I said softly as he looked at the menu. He looked at me with a small frown.

"Well I can't have people gettin' suspicious over my eyes now can I?" he replied tilting his head at me.

"No I suppose not." I said. Tanya returned with our drinks.

"Thanks." I said. Undertaker just nodded his head and began to sip his wine.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. I nodded and looked to Undertaker who gestured for me to go first.

"I'll have my usual of roast pork with specialty potatoes." I said.

"I'll take the same." Undertaker said with that usual smile of his. Tanya nodded and took our menus.

"Would you like dinner rolls while you wait?" she asked. I nodded. She then left.

"So how will I know when I've found my love? I've never done this and in order to do my job I have to be in love with someone." I asked him.

"Oh you'll know. To be in love is a great feeling." he said excitedly before giggling. I laughed.

"I sure hope so. Otherwise no one would want it. Wait. How do you know?" I asked. He shrugged and giggled. I smiled and chuckled while shaking my head and giving him a fond look again.

The rest of our dinner went well with me telling him some of the jokes he's heard from me that he wanted to hear again. Luckily we were in the back so no one paid attention to his laughing.

He payed the bill for me and we left and headed our way back to his shop.

In the middle of our walk I heard a strange roar come from down an alley.

"What was that?" I asked looking into the dark alley.

"I don't know." Undertaker replied.

"You go ahead, I'll see you later." I said running into the alley to find the source of the noise. Once I did I regretted ever looking. I froze a stared in shock as a man with shocking red long hair stood over my mother with a strange machine stabbed into her. I recognized his clothing.

"Grell?" I whispered in shock. Then I felt my wings come out from my back because of such a shock. He turned to me and was surprised. I fell to my knees looking at my dead mother as she laid lifeless on the ground.

"What-why-why did you kill her?" I asked with tears falling. I noticed Ciel and Sebastian standing off to the side but didn't acknowledge them.

"Why?" I whispered before looking down closing my eyes and sobbing. My wings curled slightly around me. I heard a rustle of fabric then footsteps coming closer. I opened my eyes and looked to see Grell, the man that just killed my mother standing in front of me.

"Why?" I repeated. Then I felt pure anger. Not giving him a chance to respond I flew at him and pounded at his chest relentlessly but pathetically as well. He just held my upper arms and allowed me to do so. My hits grew slower but eventually stopped and I collapsed into his arms and cried.

"She grew to weak my dear. She became just a plain woman. No longer the madam red, I grew to love. But I have you now. My red angel. Since the day you came back home I knew you were different. You had become the angel you were born to be." Grell spoke softly as I sobbed. I felt hands on my shoulders pull me away. I saw it was Sebastian glaring at Grell.

He then looked at me with soft eyes.

"An angel's tears should not go to waste." he spoke softly. Then he bent down and licked my tear covered cheek. I gasped and tensed. He let out a pleasure filled sigh.

"So divine and sweet with pure innosence." he said with closed eyes. When he opened them they glowed pinkish red with slits. I gasped and pulled away.

"You're a demon!" I cried with shock. He smirked. I then looked to Ciel with questioning eyes. 'He contracted with a demon?' I thought. Ciel nodded seemingly reading my thoughts.

Grell sighed. "Farewell Madam Red, my angel." he said before beginning to walk away.

Ciel closed my mother's eyes before speaking. "Well what are you waiting for? I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." he said. Grell stopped walking. My tears were still flowing as I kneeled beside Ciel and shielded him from the rain using my wings. Ciel looked up at a shocked Sebastian.

"One is left. Stop standing there and kill him!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian then smirked evilly.

"Certainly." he replied. Grell sighed tired and annoyed

"I was going to spare you. Professional courtesy and all that, but if you insist." he said then his odd machine started up again and he swung it at Sebastian who quickly dodged. I closed my eyes and turned away not wanting to see the bloodshed.

I unfurled my wings the curled them around Ciel and I to protect us. My eyes remained closed until I felt it was the right time to open them. Ciel left from my wings and I opened my eyes to see him put the coat on my mother. He remained kneeled beside her. I couldn't bring myself to join him, fearing I would begin to cry again.

I heard Grell screaming above us and looked up to see him falling towards Ciel but Sebastian hit him causing Grell to land a few feet away. Grell's weapon landed close to us with a coat jammed into it.

"I am sorry my lord I misjudged the distance." Sebastian said with a close eye smile.

"You look pretty awful." Ciel said with a smirk.

"He caused me a little bit of trouble actually." Sebastian said. I stood up and walked over to join them. Avoiding looking at the coat covered body of my mother. Though tears continued to slip down my cheeks one by one.

"I'll...show you...someday." a beat of Grell grumbled out. Sebastian looked over at him and walked over to the weapon.

"Oh dear, I suppose one can't kill a reaper with fists alone." he said while pulling the weapon from the ground.

"Well then, I'll just try this, his very special reaper scythe." Sebastian said walking over to Grell and pulling the coat from the weapon, un-jamming it. Grell pushed himself up shakily and tried to crawl away in panic but Sebastian slammed his foot on Grell holding him in place as he started up the weapon.

"We finally found something you're good at, screaming. And as a reward I shall kill you with your beloved weapon." Sebastian said as he lifted the scythe preparing to strike.

"No please stop!" Grell cried from under Sebastian's foot. My eyes grew wide and I ran to them.

"I can tell you who killed the kid's parents." Grell shouted. Ciel and I gasped. Sebastian began to bring the weapon down.

"Sebastian wait!" I cried out running to him with an arm outstretched. But I wasn't the one to stop the weapon. I froze and looked at the pole that stopped the scythe. All our eyes followed it up to a rooftop where a silhouette was standing.

"I apologize for interrupting!" he cried out and retracted his pole which seemed to be hedge clippers.

"Let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears and administrator of the grim reaper staffing association." he said showing us a file in his free hand. He then fixed his glasses using the clippers.

"I've come to retrieve that reaper there." William said. Grell gazed up at him happily.

"William, oh William did you come to save-" Grell was cut off by William jumping down and landing on Grell's head. Even though he killed my mother I still felt concern. I guess an angel of love isn't really capable of feeling hate. William then opened the file/book and began to read from it.

"Attention reaper Grell Sutcliffe, you have violated several regulations. First you killed people not on the 'to die' list, second you used a death scythe modified without authorization, and finally you offered someone classified information regarding the identity of his relatives murderer." he finished with another kick to Grell's head which was still in the ground.

As William closed the file/book it disappeared and he stepped off Grell to stand in front of Sebastian and I. He then bowed.

"I apologize for all the trouble this wretch has caused. Here please accept my card." he said then used the clippers to pull a card out of his jacket. He held it in front of us. I took it when Sebastian made no move to retrieve it.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head to demon scum like you. Though I don't mind bowing to an angel." he said then stood straight and looked at me.

"I had heard there was a new angel on Earth but wasn't sure if the rumors were true. Tell me, are you the angel of love I've been hearing about?" he asked. I nodded. He gave a small smile.

"Glad to know the angel of love is a beautiful pure girl, unlike the last one." he said. Then turned and grabbed Grell with his clippers.

"Wait! What happened to the last angel?" I asked causing him to stop.

"He was tainted with lust and fell. We now know him as Seth, an angel of lust. Now come along Grell, we're already short handed and now you go and give me more paperwork to do." William said then turned to leave again dragging Grell behind him. Sebastian threw Grell's weapon at William only to have him catch it between two fingers. William turned his head to glare at Sebastian.

"I assume you'll want that, yes?" Sebastian said with a closed eye smile.

"Yes thank you. Now if you'll please excuse us." William said and let it drop onto Grell making him groan in protest. William fixed his glasses again then continued dragging Grell then they disappeared into the darkness.

Sebastian sighed and relaxed. I then remember Grell and William's eyes and let out a soft gasp.

"Their eyes, were they-?" I began to ask but Sebastian cut me off.

"Yes, they were reapers." he said then turned and walked over to Ciel.

"I'm sorry my lord I allowed half of jack the ripper to escape." he apologized. Ciel didn't reply. I turned to look at him and saw he had a thoughtful face mixed with sorrow.

"It's alright, it's- done." he said. Though his face still held sorrow. Sebastian kneeled beside him and felt his face.

"You're chilled to the bone master. Let's hurry back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm you up." he said.

"That's a good idea." Ciel said before standing. Though he stumbled and fell onto Sebastian. I stepped foward to help. Sebastian tried to help him but was pushed away.

"But master-"

"No! Stay back I can stand on my own." Ciel said harshly. Tears came to my eye when I realized he's just trying to be strong and mature even though he's just a child that has lost his aunt.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." he said. He and Sebastian began to leave.

"Um, Ciel?" I said bringing my hands to my chest shyly. They stopped and turned to me seeming to remember I was still there.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Uh, I have no where else to go." I replied looking at him with tear filled eyes. He looked at me shocked then softened at the sight of my tears.

"You may stay with us as long as you wish." Ciel answered with closed eyes. I smiled softly and began to follow but stopped and looked at my mother's body.

"The police will take care of it well my lady." Sebastian informed me. I looked at him and nodded then caught up to them. Sebastian cleared his throat causing me to look at him. He then glanced to my wings.

"You wouldn't want to walk the streets with your wings in plain sight even at this late hour." he said.

"Oh right." I replied then closed my eyes and made them disappear not realizing that I left behind a red tipped pink feather behind.

It took us an hour to walk back and Sebastian gave Ciel hot tea and sent him to bed while I took a got bath then cried myself to sleep.

A few days later was my mothers funeral. I couldn't bring my self to go inside and look at her body so I remained outside clinging to Undertaker and crying into his chest listening to the church bells ringing and the sobs coming from few of my mother's close friends including Lizzy.

Ciel arrived with Sebastian a red satin dress on his shoulder. Ciel went inside while Sebastian remained beside an open carriage full of red rose petals. I sniffled and cried more as I watched them flitter into the church blown by the wind to create a beautiful dance of petals.

I laid my head on Undertaker's chest as he held me close and stood next to the carriage. I ignored Sebastian glares at Undertaker.

A few hours later the funeral was over and mother was buried. We now stood in front of the grave of the last victim of Jack the Ripper. I chuckled at a song I had written a few weeks ago and began humming, they were silent as they listen to me. I then sang the words and eventually the whole song softly but loud enough for them to hear.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satinLay me down on a bed of roses_  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the loving of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listening<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh_  
><em>The ballad of a dove<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."_ I faded out. It was silent for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"So this is her." I said while gripping Undertakers arm which held a bouquet. He smiled down at me.

"Yes indeed it is. My last customer from Jack the Ripper." Undertaker replied.

"Apparently she was an immigrant, she had no family to claim her body in this country." Ciel informed us. Undertaker started to poke Ciel lightly with his free hand.

"So our kind earl had me pretty her up and bury her, even had a gravestone erected. An extremely noble act on his part eh?" Undertaker said while continuing to poke Ciel.

"This isn't noble at all, the noble thing to do would be to save her, and I could have if I put her life first. But no I had to catch them. Apprehending Jack the Ripper was more important. I knew they intended to kill her, I knew yet I let her die along with my aunt." Ciel said. Tears gathered in my eyes again and I clung to Undertaker tighter. He pulled me with him to stand behind Ciel. he bent down to speak to Ciel.

"You regret what you did my lord?" he asked.

"No I don't. Jack the Ripper is gone forever. And I've done exactly as her majesty's asked of me." Ciel replied. I scowled at the mention of the queen.

"Victoria eh? I don't very much like her. She just sits back and watches as you do all her dirty work for her. It doesn't seem fair to me." Undertaker said.

"My thoughts exactly." I commented softly.

"That's what the Phantomhives do, it's our duty." Ciel began while lifting his hand with the Phantomhive ring on it.

"Passed down through generations along with this ring." he finished.

"That ring reminds me of a collar a master puts on a dog. You're forever tied to the queen by that ring." Undertaker commented. I pulled away and looked at him questioningly but he ignored my look and attempted to put his hand on Ciel's shoulder but Ciel rejected his touch.

"I chose to this life. Stop!" Ciel cried pushing Undertaker away but Undertaker just grabbed Ciel's tie and pulled him close.

"Lord Phantomhive, you should be wary of the path your duty is taking you on. That collar may choke you yet." Undertaker said harshly before releasing Ciel. Ciel then stumbled into Sebastian's arms. I just stood by and watched this happen.

"But we wouldn't want that would we? Do come by if you should need my assistance again. You and that hilarious butler are always welcome." Undertaker said shoving the flowers into Ciel's arms then walked off. I looked back and forth between Ciel and Undertaker before following Undertaker.

"What was that about?" I asked softly once I caught up.

"Oh just a little warning to the young earl." Undertaker replied and chuckled. I wanted to question further but decided against it.

On our way back to his shop I stopped at my mothers old office.

"I'll see you soon Undertaker." I said then went inside. I gathered my belongings then posted a note on the door saying the our doctor's business was closed until further notice. I'll continue it when my spirits raise but for now I'll remain with Ciel.

I then took a long walk to Ciel's estate. Once I arrived Sebastian took my bags and took me to my room. I thanked him and began to unpack. For now I shall reside in this estate and help Ciel as much as I can.

R&R please. I don't know when another chapter will be out. Im extremely depressed and need to get my life together. Goodbye.


End file.
